


we are warriors; unstoppable

by afterah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterah/pseuds/afterah
Summary: The Hundred Years War is about to end. There is little to do now that the Avatar has been declared dead, at most annihilating the rest of the rebel forces.However, Adora finds herself at a crossroad when she deserts the army, leaving behind everything that she had been taught to join a  defiant group with the aim of defeating the Fire Nation.OR an Avatar AU
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	we are warriors; unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE YOU READ**
> 
> \- This story is set during Book 3 / Avatar the Legend of Aang. However, its characters will not be part of it. 
> 
> \- I'm not an expertise in military so please turn a blind eye in some parts =P 

It is painful to discern a foot away when the light of a new day brightens the environment. It is only possible to get a better sense of the surroundings when the Fire Nation's flag is raised and produces a shadow over a part of the military installations.

At this very moment, the future appears with black and red vests.

In days of yore, teenagers graduating so early was something inherently rare. For someone to be considered a soldier and join the military, it was essential to prove a great value in years and years of dedication. There was no need for such prompt protection for the Great Nation.

But the priorities are different now. There is no time.

The first rays of the morning highlight about fifty young men and women of correct posture and heads held high, marching through a courtyard decorated with teardrop-shaped flame flags. They divide into four groups, separated by enough space for a person to pass, and stop.

Adora has to control the urge to sneeze. 

Some loose strands of her bun fly across her face and stimulate the overwhelming need. However, such an act isn't be allowed at such a determining moment. She doesn't even know if her body can move due to the anxiety that takes over her body.

As one of the students with the best grades and the best technique, Adora is in the front row, one step ahead of everyone. Along with her, two other people are standing the same way. 

They need to be an example. There is no room for slips.

_'Don't worry. We deserve to be here.'_

_'You do.'_

Walking slowly, as if the lingering was necessary to endure a certain drama, General Shadow Weaver makes her way through the path. There's a stage raised at the end of the courtyard, a single chair in the middle of it. 

'Chair' is an improper word when compared to furniture - the dark walnut wood has a back that extends to the top, flattening on the end as if imitating a flame. The painted drawings in bright gold with the symbol of the Nation stamped make the furniture imposing, a clear statement of power.

By all means, there's controversy as to whether all this is necessary, this exaggerated and highly purposeful extravagance. However, everyone is taught from an early age to not question the figures above. Particularly the military. 

And that's why everyone here does not make a sound, with their faces tilted up and their eyes fixed ahead when the General's heavy voice is projected.

“A hundred years have passed since the great Fire Lord Sozin started the story that brought honor and glory to our Nation. A hundred years since the beginning of our honorable mission. The great gifts of Fire shall not last only in our territory. We were chosen to share the best we have with the rest of the world."

Even with her back turned, facing the flag, Shadow Weaver's voice is loud and strong. There's no need to turn around - everyone has their attention fixed on the woman. She takes a few steps to the side so that her hand touches the arm of the chair.

“Right now, rebel forces are knocking on our door, consisted of the most despicable and ungrateful opponenents. Rebel forces, previously led by the late Avatar, plan to invade at any time and destroy everything we built, each achievement we've been attempting to share with them. They will not falter until they destroy every wall, ship, take down one last man."

Shadow Weaver turns around.

"The Empire was built on the shoulders of brave men and women who knew their duty in this world and dared to do it, but courage is something fragile and easy to be corrupted." 

Beside Adora, a soldier takes a deep breath. 

Catra has her hair tied in the same way - a bun pulled back. However, there's not a single thread out of place. The hairstyle is not the only thing that resembles _and_ diverges the two girls but the main difference is that while Adora needs a sneeze to dismantle, the brunette's body seems to be cemented with glue. 

And as much as her multicolored eyes are focused ahead, Adora can see that it's not on Shadow Weaver. 

Catra beholds the Fire Nation flag raised almost inquisitively as if preparing for any unanticipated attack coming from behind. 

A determined countenance.

Her look only breaks with it to finally face the General.

“The brave men and women that stand here today are the future of Fire Nation. It will be you who will lead the generations to come. It is with your sweat and devotion that we will be able to maintain what we have built-in a century, last for millenniums.”

Shadow Weaver finally looks down. Her gaze pierces Catra as if there were only the two of them in here. “Do not disappoint who opened the door for you. Do not tarnish your own home.”

Being so close Adora can see the action, so restrained that it would be lost by the most attentive eyes.

Catra closes her eyes.

-/-/-

“It’s going to be our first mission outside the country.” Rogelio says, hours later, when the group of soldiers have their last meal of the day. Even though he is the youngest in the group, he's definitely the biggest. His body is basically made up of muscles, almost like an earthbender. However, he's one of the most agile of the squad.

Adora is sitting facing him. She blows the spoon while watching her colleagues.

"I know," Kyle, who answers, is the complete opposite. He's thin, small, the skin as clear as snow and the straight blond hair, now loose, rests on his shoulders.

Also, unlike Rogelio, Kyle is much less... courageous.

His normally pale face now glows red. He peeks over his shoulder and lowers his voice. "Is it normal to be scared?"

"Why scared?"

"What if we find some kind of rebel?"

“The goal is to find rebels.“ Lonnie replies, her mouth full of boar soup. Her skin is so bright brown that the light seems to reflect. Her hair should look the same, but she doesn't let it grow long enough to be able to see. "That's why they are sending us there." 

"I know, but there is a chance that we won't find anything." 

She frowns. "And do you want that to happen?" 

"I-" 

"Watch out, Kyle." Catra appears beside him. 

She’s sneaky, no one noticed her approach. It helps that her body is thin and slim, even with the muscles emphasizing through the fabric. Her brown hair is still perfectly tied up, but her expression is much more relaxed than in previous hours. Yet, she projects her body imposingly on the boy, as if she was severe.

There's a mischievous smile on her face and the way her voice creaks makes it clear when she adds. "Your superiors may be listening." 

Kyle's eyes seem to pop out of his face, and he chokes on his words. "But I just, I just-" 

"Catra, leave him alone." 

Adora says it in an imposing way, even though her eyes shines with amusement. 

Unlike Catra, her bun has now turned into a ponytail, the fringe a little loose on top - it referred to something like a high. Catra has a habit of making fun of this characteristic hairstyle of Adora and asking _Do you hide something in there?_

Catra walks around the table and leans over, lowering her voice. 

"And why should I follow your orders?" 

Adora answers in the same tone. "Because you like it." 

For a second, it is evident how Catra's body trembles, but soon rolls her eyes and sits down beside the girl, cutting a piece of bread with her hand and dipping it in the soup.

Catra grumbles between bites. "Why do you have to kill my vibe all the time?"

Adora laughs.

"I like to mess with you."

If their gaze lingers for a little more than the normal; if their breath catch and Catra’s face becomes read, neither say anything, along with the other curious looks on the table.

"Whatever, don’t be stupid."

Soon the table is consumed by small talks. Nobody notes about the moment between the two and how impressive it was that they acted as there were only them there.

Catra swallows a few more pieces of bread until she turns her attention to Kyle. The boy's successful pretending not to notice only for a few seconds, until he nervously raises an eyebrow at her. 

Slowly, Catra does the same. When Kyle looks like he's about to cry, she smirks and says like it's the most trivial thing possible. "If we find rebels we will do exactly what we were determined to do. We'll crush them."

If Kyle gulps, he blames it on the hot soup.

-/-/- 

After dinner, soldiers must return to their facilities immediately, especially those assigned with missions.

The facilities room is small and four individuals are divided into two bunks. There is no light except for a couple of candles but is enough to illuminate much of the room. 

Adora puts her folded clothes in the drawer. There's a folded paper, which is then taken into her hands and opened. It is a piece of the newspaper with the main title: 

_THE AVATAR HAS BEEN DECLARED DEAD._

‘ _The war is ending._ ’ she remembers saying after reading it.

She also remembers the way Catra’s eyes shined like lighting.

Releasing the ponytail and letting her hair break free, Adora smiles when she sees the body of the other girl already huddled under the blanket.

Since she was little, Catra sleeps in the bottom bunk.

Correction, since she was a little Catra she _pretends_ to sleep in the bottom bed.

"Ugh, gimme space." The smallest whispers a few minutes later, using two steps to climb up and push Adora's body to the side.

Usually, they are more discreet. Showing strong affection isn't common. Adora's not sure if that is even allowed; this heaviness in her throat, the trapped air, this rumble purring in her stomach every time Catra takes a little longer looking at her.

Whatever that means.

The occasions she tried to question the other about it, she was reprimanded by a frightened look, a hand over her mouth, a wall of metal between the two.

The point is, they are usually discreet, but in the past month there has been a drop in one of the battalions as their roommates had not returned from a mission.

 _'We will payback.'_ That was what she had heard. That was why they were going to attack the next day. 

_Counterattack. Revenge._

Catra pushes her some more until her body is in more than half the bed. Adora rolls her eyes. 

"Don't spread too far." 

"It's you who take up too much space." 

Some dare to claim who spreads the most. The truth is that Catra, with her loose curly hair that comes to life by itself, covering almost the entire pillow; her body shrinking into a ball in the middle of the bed. It is also true that Adora ended up adapting - her body growing and involving the smallest. 

However, today there is a wall of tension, a balloon in which neither dares to move, afraid it'll burst. 

_Revenge._

"Do you think there will be rebels?" Adora says, resuming the conversation in the dining hall.

The other girl is on her back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Maybe."

"What will happen to them?" The voice sounds heavy. "I mean. If they are. There.”

Catra doesn’t wait. "You know."

"Yeah."

"They wouldn’t send us there if they weren't sure."

Adora mirrors the other's pose but doesn't respond. Instead, her hand goes over their bodies and pulls Catra's on her belly. Beside her, she hears the girl sigh. Beside her, she knows exactly what's going on in her head.

They’re going to kill people tomorrow.

There’ll be blood. There’ll be fire.

And they’ll become kil- no. They’ll become _soldiers_.

Then, Catra says quietly. "You don’t have to do it."

Her voice comes out so low that it sounds like a forgotten memory. Adora takes time to understand that something has been said, takes time to understand what that same sentence means.

"I can step up for you."

Adora chokes. In contrast to the dimly lit environment, the multicolored eyes are fixed on her, shining with unsettling determination.

" _Catra._ " She manages to put out. 

“Stop it. You know I would if you asked.” 

"I won't." 

"I would." 

"I know." Adora puts her hands on the other face. 

"I would never ask you that." The fingers travel over the caramel skin, going from the chin to the ear, cheek, jaw. This close, it's hard to say whether the weight she feels on her chest is the result of conversation or proximity. 

Something in her head makes her eyes go over Catra's shoulder, now that both bodies are turned on their sides, to peer at the door, to focus on any movement on the other side. Something in her head knows that this is wrong. She doesn't even get to touch other soldiers, imagine holding their gaze at the same time that her fingers wrap around their neck. 

Catra opens her mouth but doesn't make a sound. Her eyes shine in the low light. 

_This is wrong. This is wrong. Why does it feel-_

She feels like she’s about to do something. She feels like she’s reaching, searching, seeking. She’s about to-

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be our day, Catra." Adora says, tough. "Nothing can stop us after that."

Catra stares at her and answers in a broken voice. "You promise?"

"I promise."

-/-/- 

Adora can't sleep all night. 

There is a weight on her chest and the recurring and disturbing dream where women scream and the sky floods in bright orange.

_Run! Run!_

Waking up two hours earlier than necessary, she tries her best not to wake Catra when she gets up. Her heart is racing in her chest, the blares still ringing in her ear. It's always the same dream. It's always the same agonizing cry. 

She turns to her drawer. Under her clothes, there's a diary. The cover is old and a little outworn and when flipping through there are annotations made by her during years. Notes on training, some tips on the right firebending technique. 

Opening at a certain page, she founds a summary she wrote years ago during one of her History classes.

> _Since the beginning of the Great War, it has been necessary to take measures to meet the demand for protection and militarization, especially after the war between the army of the Air Nomads, in which leaving with victory, the Fire Nation had many casualties._
> 
> _Families were destroyed while men and women did not return home._
> 
> _That's when Lord Sozin had an idea that changed the course of things. Fire Lord Sozin was a visionary leader, who did not abandon his subjects on the lookout for death. Everyone has great value and their own purpose. Orphans were no longer left on the street, waiting for a miracle, but brought and raised by the Fire of Sozin cadet schools._
> 
> _Nourished by a purpose, by hope for a better future for you and your great Nation._
> 
> **_Fire Nation is my home, my family, and it is what I serve in the name of the Lord of Fire._ **

A sickening feeling rises in her throat. 

_Fire Nation is my home. My family._

_I serve it in the name of the Fire Lord._

_Fire Nation is my home._

Adora closes the book and goes back to lie down next to Catra.

-/-/- 

In the morning, ready and with armor on, Catra holds her on her shoulder before climbing on the komodo rhino. 

She says nothing, but her eyes shine and it is difficult to distinguish which emotions. Adora wants to say something, anything, but she puts her hand on top of the other and squeezes. 

Weeks later, it would be this moment that would haunt her memory.

-/-/-

The point is: being made of meat, everything can stop you. Outstandingly three-meter-wide stones flying towards you. 

Adora has to project all her energy to create enough heat to melt a stone in the perfect size so that she doesn't become a komodo sausage herself. Still, the intensity of the fire movement throws her back with all its strength. 

She doesn't hit her head by a miracle but in payment, her entire left side drags with such force that she feels as if her skin has left her body. Someone screams her name and she only has seconds to project her two fists forward, a blast of fire is enough to withdraw and avoid being crushed by another block. 

Rogelio and Kyle are a few feet away, part of their armor covered in dirt.

At a glance, the battlefield is a well-designed mess. Rebels attack with everything that lies ahead; strategically positioned in a field with water and land. Yet, the Fire Nation troop is well-prepared and counterattacks with higher effectiveness.

Adora can't say why there are so many of her people here. It took a few seconds for her to count the small number of rebels, their advantage completely in the territory.

 _They will not survive_ , rings at her ears.

They will not survive.

Her head starts to pound. Something here resembles her dream.

There's something odd. Some information is deliberately wrong. They are not many, they are-

"Look out!"

A spear of ice melts from inches away, a blast of fire enveloping it in perfect seconds so it doesn't pierce Adora.

Looking through her messy hair, she finds Catra perfectly dressed, as if she hadn't been fighting life and death for a few minutes.

The yellow-green eyes look at her with fierce concern. "What are you doing?" She screams. "Focus!"

What is she doing?

Fire Nation is my home.

 _Revenge_.

Adora shakes her head, standing up in a spin and using the force of the movement to unleash a blast of fire at a group of rebels beside her. Catching a glimpse of, she sees Catra smiling before she goes after them. 

_Well done._

Trying to run for the same group, she is stopped by another block of land, which makes her slide on a platform and falls into a certain type of valley near the river's edge. In it, there's a group of rebels fighting a soldier. 

Overall, the rebels aren't such a challenging group, it's easy to identify. The battle itself must have been going on for about ten minutes by now and the Fire troop is already practically winning. 

This is something that resonates in her ear - how were they able to defeat their roommates' troop, as well' prepared as this one now, maybe even more experienced? Did they really come here, or was it a new group of rebels? Is that the remaining group? 

How could Shadow Weaver said, _'They will not falter until they destroy the last wall, the last ship, take down the last man.', if_ they are- 

Kids.

Adora is finally able to see, now not being so far away. Among bigger clothes and the dirt on their faces, they are _children_.

The older ones must be the same age as Adora, struggling above the valley. But these, just a few steps away, must be just ten years old.

She chokes. They are not supposed to be here. It's not what-

_Fire Nation is your home._

In front of her, a blue flash cuts across the sky.

In front of her, a soldier hits a girl in the shoulder with lightning. The body falls limp on the floor. She's not dead, the lighting wasn't perfect. The boy stretches out his arm again, heat rising in his fist.

Adora does not blink. " _Stop!_ "

She pushes him aside, the impact of the shock being so strong that both gasps and part of the punch hit her, burning the fabric.

Adora does not feel the heat, her vision is blurred by visual pollution, and mainly by what she has just done. 

"What the fuck?" The man screams, recognition flashing across his face. " _Adora?_ What-" 

The rest of the words are expelled by a rain of blood on the girl's face due to his body being reaped by a piece of ice. He looks down, puts his hand on his wound, desperation plastered between black beads of sweat. 

Adora prevents him from falling for good, his hands wrapping around his body. She doesn't know his name. He grabs her by the exposed sleeve where the armor doesn't reach. 

"I'm sorry." Adora cries. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I don'-" 

Her body is hurled into the river like a stone. Adora sinks quickly, even striving hard for the opposite effect. Soon, she is pulled out with all her strength, her face scratching on the hillside.

She has two seconds to catch her breath before the water envelops her neck, simulating a hanging. Adora tries to push away but it is useless - her fingers cross the chain with such force that she ends up hitting and scratching herself. 

In front of her, a waterbender stares at her with wild eyes and murderous determination. Panic runs through Adora's veins, along with humiliation. If Shadow Weaver saw her now, with her clothes torn and her eyes shining with tears of despair, she would crawl into disgust. 

Adora begins to lose consciousness. Her hands give up releasing her neck and support herself on the ground, sinking into the wet earth. 

_That's it_ , she thinks. That's _how I'm going to die._

"Glimmer, stop." 

Adora looks up. A man, apparently the same age, is standing next to the bender. He puts his hand over her shoulder. 

"That’s not the answer." 

Glimmer doesn't seem to hear. Her hand remains extended in front of the body, her fingers almost closing in a fist. 

" _Please._ " He says. "We are not them."

If she was breathing, Adora would be confused. But it is difficult to feel anything when her eyes seem about to jump out of her body.

Finally, Glimmer lowers her hand. The relief is not immediate, Adora keeps trying her best to get the air between her lungs. She falls, and gestures as if trying to hold something - as if something going to magically appear and solve the problem; as if it's going to make her breathe.

Even if it did not make sense, such a gesture makes Glimmer move and soon Adora's body is lifted and her hands are cuffing back in ice. She hardly has time to lift her chin so that it won't be punctured by an extremely sharp point.

"If you try anything, I will not hesitate." Glimmer growls.

Adora tries to face her, but her vision doesn't focus. The two of them look more like fog. She tries to say something, but Glimmer's fist hits her jaw hard.

-/-/-

In the dark, she hears:

_What are you doing? Focus!_

_The Fire Nation is your home. Honor it._

_Run! Run!_

In the dark, she sees:

Kids.

Catra. _Adora what-_

-/-/-

Adora wakes up with the worst headache on earth. It takes a while, due to dizziness, to perceive the environment - it is a kind of den, but not natural. She can see how the stones were positioned perfectly, and how the only beam of light comes from a hole in the top.

She tries to move, but her hands are still stuck behind her. Now the ice was replaced by the same material that makes up the exterior - a strong and resistant stone, it is impossible to get loose unless you bender it.

"Fuck" she breaths.

There is no way to tell exactly what time of day it is, only that's not night. And she has no idea how she got there. 

Not only does her head look like it is going to explode, but where there should be part of her armor, there is a hole, leaving her shoulder in flesh exposed.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_."

How is she here? How is she alive?

Is Catra-

She can't remember. The last time she had seen any of her closest companions was before saving that girl. _Shit_. Adora feels desperation rise up her body as if she were burning inside. Had anyone else seen that? If so, she was screwed. The news must be out there by now; the nation's newest traitor.

Adora is a dead woman.

The tears flow without being able to contain them. Her hair, now loose and tangled, falls over her face when she gives up any effort to stand.

She had saved a rebel, in front of everyone.

A rebel who she was sent there to _kill_.

What was she doing? She doesn't fucking know.

_-/-/-_

It is the third time that Adora wakes up, without knowing whether it is still a day or if it has ever been. The point is, unlike other times, Adora had woken up to the sound of a wall opening. 

In front of her, a boy enters with a glass of water and food in his hands. He has dark skin and shaved hair almost completely, even in low light she can see the bruises that cover his body. 

He's the boy from before. That saved her life. 

He walks slowly over to her, his body rigid on alert. Crouching beside her, he brings the glass to Adora's mouth. When she takes too long to accept, he raises an eyebrow.

Adora looks at him. Now more closely she can see a burn under his chin. Its appearance is still newly acquired, a bubble underneath. It may not have been that long since the confrontation.

"It's clean." He says, his eyes not disconnecting with hers. "You can drink it."

Adora knows. There would be no point in keeping her alive and then killing her poisoned.

He tilts his glass and Adora didn't know she was so thirsty until her throat almost screamed in relief. A few drops run down the corners of her mouth and she swears when he doesn't let her finish. The man says nothing, just opens the package in his hands and cuts the bread into a small piece, bringing it to her mouth.

Adora eats and then finishes drinking the water in a sharp silence. She looks at him in the same way as him: analyzing. For a moment, it feels like she's in a game of Pai Sho, trying to understand what the opponent's profile is, trying to read his mind.

He wears water-tribe clothing, but his eyes are brown. Is he-

Getting up, he walks to the opening of the earth. Adora looks at his back when he stops. In a deep-heavy voice, he says:

"I saw you saving her."

Taking a step forward, he leaves the room, and the opening closes.

Adora finds herself alone again, confused and frightened.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!  
> thanks for reading.
> 
> tags will be added as the story progresses. please point out any mistakes, English isn't my first language.
> 
> let me know what you think:) 
> 
> see yah


End file.
